We Are Now Together
by Menma The Reader-Writer
Summary: After the events of OoT, Link returns to his homeland to find that another kingdom has threaten to seize Hyrule. Zelda needs his help once more but aside the tragedy there are hidden feelings inside the princess and the hero...


**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, and I must add that English is not my native language. But I aim to big things when it comes to what I like so I took the risk to write it in English. There's a lot more about the story, but I need to check grammar and stuff. My only motivation to update is if you p****eople read it and post reviews.**

Rated M for future chapters involving sex and gore.

**Reunion and Conspiracy**

_After defeating Ganondorf, Zelda decided to return Link to his original time, for him to recover the seven years he spent trapped in the sacred realm, awaiting to his grown up self to sprout and become the legendary Hero of Time. But what they didn't know was that all the events they have lived remained in their memories never to be forgotten. _

_During all the time that Zelda was disguised as Sheik to hide herself from Ganondorf whose greedy hands wanted every part of the Triforce, Link didn't notice that she had looked after him days and nights, watching him sleeping, resting and also had followed him into all the temples where before he entered them she would always teach him a song, each one with its own meaning and they would help him to warp himself to the temples instantly whenever he needed it. What _

_What she did not expected was to see his friend to make every sacrifice to save her kingdom, whatever the hardship was, he never dared to hesitate. That courage and devotion was arising a feeling that she had experienced not in her whole life. Every time she peeked on him, she felt a little sprout in her sweat pores, an uncomfortable nervousness ran across her body, and her heart began to beat at an accelerated pace. These feelings weren't the same as when they were childhood friends, this was different, somehow exiting, wild and passionate. He was so brave, kind and noble. Not to mention stunningly handsome. _

_Thank you Link…__Goodbye…_

These were the most harmful words that Zelda had spoken in all her life.

Why didn't she ask him to stay with her, protect her and be there for her for the rest of his life if that was what she wanted? No…she just couldn't ask him that after ripping seven years of his life because a mistake she had make. Besides, she had only bring trouble to his life and never done anything good for him, that would be so selfish coming from her…But…what if he had say yes and returned the same feelings to her?...Damn it! Thinking about all this stuff was very stupid because after returning Hyrule back to normal Link had left to Termina for seven years now and he may probably met someone else there…established his life and would never find a reason to come back to this land.

While thinking about this, a small tear dropped form Zelda's pale cheek, she was seated on a bench in the castle's courtyard staring at the window in which she was spying on Gonandorf in his habitual fake scene of visiting the king of Hyrule and swear him loyalty. This was also the place where she met Link for the first time seven years ago…

The truth is that at that time she wasn't very sure about how she felt about Link, but after he left she began to feel so lonely, her father had died for a disease…Impa was all she had, luckily Impa was always there for her, to comfort her, or make her feel better whenever sadness and solitude came upon her. She knew that she would never find a man like him; Link was just simply unique in his class.

Now Zelda was 18 and the time for her to become queen of Hyrule and marry to some prince or noble was approaching. She had to settle up and raise Hyrule by herself after the hard impact Hyrule had suffered after the death of her father, the King's death. Hyrule had to interlace new alliances with neighboring kingdoms and establish military strength, as well as economic stability. Meanwhile until she was prepared to marry a prince and become the queen, her mandate and power upon Hyrule was spread out to the kingdom's council, which judged to approve or disapprove any decision she'd make about the kingdom's affairs.

Many of the princes of the neighboring countries had come to propose her on marriage, offering alliances to strengthen her kingdom. But anyone who came to her, she rejected him outright without giving any explanation, and just refused them excusing herself not to feel prepared for such a decisive step in her life.

When they came to hold any sort of conversation with her, she could only saw their hungry eyes desiring for her, undressing her only with a perverted gaze, and she didn't perceived any wish from them to help her kingdom, but the interest of expanding their own territories and spread their domain. Besides Hyrule had very good resources, a ranch, a large lake, endless forest, and even a desert. Not to mention the most beautiful princesses who was available and at a marrying age.

But she knew that sooner or later she'd have to chose someone in marriage because her kingdom needed so, none kingdoms would maintain agreements of alliance with another kingdom that didn't have even ruler, in no manner at all. But she couldn't afford to do all this by herself, she needed to feel safe, strong, companied by someone she actually trusted and loved, she needed…_Him_…

_The next Day…_

"Good morning princess, slept well?" Impa's voice greeted as she entered Zelda's room. She closed the door behind her.

"Hi Impa, I am fine thank you." The princess answered in a low voice.

"Want some breakfast? You must be hungry".

"No thanks I think I'll pass for now" Answered Zelda drawing a smile of gratitude in her face.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten much this week, I could tell something is bothering you?" Impa asked with a little concern in her eyes.

"No Imp, I only need some fresh air, I think I'll take Konan for a ride".

"But…" Impa tried to insist…Then she surrendered with a sigh, "all right princess, just don't take too long or I'll be worried".

"Okay" Zelda responded softly, smiling at her caretaker as the Sheikah left the room.

_Meanwhile, at Lake Hylia…_

"Well!, long journey but here we are!" Exclaimed Link, "Thank you girl, don't know what I would do without you, you deserve some rest".

He dismounted his mare Epona and tossed aside his heavy equipment, boots and weapons.

"Wow…" He sighed, smirking slightly, "this place hasn't change at all… It brings a lot of memories…The water Temple, the fishing pond…Sheik…Zelda…" After a few seconds he snapped out of his thoughts, "okay, think I'll go fishing for a while, I'm starving".

He took a hook he had bought in Termina. It didn't took more that ten minutes for Link to catch three fishes of about ten pounds each, he was really skilled and lucky at fishing.

"Ok, this will be enough" he said while setting a bonfire with a little portion of his Din's fire on some pieces of wood that he gathered. He ate the fish and reclined in the grass, gathering back all these thoughts about his quest and the temples, and before he realized, he fall in deep a sleep.

Zelda was riding her stallion Konan across Hyrule Field and thought that some refreshing at Lake Hylia was what she needed. After thirty minutes of fast galloping she approached the lake, and as she took view of the beautiful lake, a figure of a horse and a human form lying still in the floor caught her sight.

She approached to a discrete distance to see who it was. When she recognized who the man was her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She was paralyzed for a few seconds; her face filled with terror and then she dismounted her horse as fats as she could and ran towards the body screaming.

"¡Oh my goddesses, Link?!" She called out loud but Link didn't respond. She knelt to the ground to see his face, which showed no response to her calls whatsoever.

"Oh no my, what, what should I do? Link please! Answer me!!" She pleaded to the death-like young man in green tunic.

Link's eyelids began to open slowly when suddenly he saw a beautiful woman face in front of him. Was he dreaming? That sweet voice and beautiful face…was calling out to him… he had hear and seen it before but who was it?

What the?! He shouted, and then raised his head so fast that it crashed against Zelda's who fell down on the grass moaning in pain. He recognized her immediately.

"Zelda! Oh please forgive me I am so sorry!!" He said with great concern while reaching for her, but before he could do that Zelda stood up really fast and threw herself at him circling her arms around his neck.

Link was so shocked to see Zelda that it took a few seconds for him to return the hug, it felt so good being in her embrace; he couldn't believe she was holding him. They stood like this for a while, not saying a word feeling their bodies pressed together, then Link pushed away to see her face, Damn!, it was the most beautiful face in the world, those cerulean deep blue eyes, those pink soft lips, he wouldn't forgive himself for hitting her, how could he?.

He could see a tiny tear rolling through her cheek.

"Oh my, Z...Zelda, did I hurt you? I am so sorry" He apologized, feeling terrible.

Zelda regained composure, and looking at his concerned eyes upon her she couldn't help but to look away.

"Its okay Link" She murmured, "Sorry I woke you up but, what were you doing sleeping in a place like this? It's dangerous, I thought something bad happened to you". Her cerulean deep blue eyes looking at him with tender concern, she was so beautiful.

''Oh I've just arrived from Termina and I was so tired I that I fall asleep between my thoughts. Besides I don't think I have a place to stay anyway, but I am used to the wild life it is okay, sorry I worried you.''

"Nevertheless…" she said looking up at him, "I find it very risky Link…someone might take advantage of you sleeping defenseless like that"

A light smile expressed along his face to see her interest for his safety, she was so…sweet.

She slightly blushed upon his grin and changed the subject dissemblingly, "anyway, it has been seven years Link, I have…missed you…" her voice whispered in a sad tune.

Link gazed at her very surprised, was she really saying that? He had never seen her acting this way before, it wasn't common from her to show up any feelings to anyone, she had always shown a solemn attitude against everything. Probably to adapt such behavior was part of her duty as a former ruler. Somehow it was sad to him.

"You have? Oh well, me too" said Link with a smile.

"I …can't believe you are here, I thought you were gone for good". She added.

"Well as you told me seven years ago, I had to recover lost time, look for some adventure, but I couldn't let my land neither my princess forever." He said sweetly.

Zelda's face turned red as a heart container at his words. Trying to change subject again, she suddenly came up with something. "Uh I understand you have no place to spend the night do you?"

"Well all I had was the tree house in Kokiri Forest, but I guess someone had already appropriate of it" He replied, thinking about Mido. Surely that little brat had taken over the place for himself or something, Link thought.

"Then let me offer you a room to stay in the castle" She held out kindly, "in fact, let me invite you over dinner tonight, what do you say?

"Oh Zelda it is very generous from you, but you don't have to trouble yourself to do that'' He said trying not to look very needy. Although he indeed wanted so much to feel a comfortable bed after so many nights spent sleeping under a tree or inside some damp cave, when the rain imposed.

"I want to, Link" She insisted, "besides I wish you and me could catch up, I mean…I would like to know about your recent adventures".

"Okay…thank you Zel" He couldn't say no to her.

Zelda gazed at him in utter peculiarity by how he did call her, "Say what?" She asked looking at him innocently, which made him to get uptight. Maybe she wasn't someone to receive nicknames, he thought.

"Uh…I mean… Zelda", He stammered with his face red out of shame.

She couldn't help but giggle at his shyness. He looked so cute to her.

"No, no I love it" She reassured him, "could you say it again please?"

"Zel?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes I like it" She grinned, looking at him with lovely eyes.

"Ok so Zel it is" He laughed at the childish moment that somehow remembered about his childhood with Saria.

When he had the opportunity to take a good vista upon her grown up body, he had forgotten how beautiful Zelda was, to her age surely she had already found some handsome prince to marry with and become the great queen he knew she would be one day, he thought. Noticing his innocent eyes over her, Zelda looked away in shame. Finding out her awkwardness, he grinned and turned his sight to admire at the landscape of the lake.

"I have missed this place you know?" He said taking a deep breath of fresh air, "It always feels good to return home"

"I wish I could travel as much as you do" She glossed, "due to my royal duties I am not allowed to leave my kingdom unless for visiting other princes or such" Then she gazed up at him with a playful arrogant look, "I guess not everybody has the same freedom and luck as you do Link"

"Oh is your highness mad at me or something?" He teased. She giggled looking away from him.

They stood silent for a while, until Link came up with an idea

''How about a race to the castle? He proposed, "I will give you some advantage if you want"

"Oh you wish Mr. Hero" she giggled as mounted Konan, "my horse runs as fast as the wind"

"Oh don't tell'' said Link with a chuckle "obviously you've never seen Epona running. Then he put on his boots, sword, shield, and climbed onto Epona. Both of them started galloping at full speed, laughing, feeling the breeze, and enjoying the moment.

They arrived to the castle at the same time; both of them were laughing and panting. "Well, I'll say I just beat you" Link said, very proud-teasing looking.

"I would call it a tie" Answered Zelda glaring playfully at him. "But I will admit Epona is really fast, but she must be tired. Would you like to take her to the stables?" She offered.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks".

As they entered the castle town, a crowd of women standing about the town market caught a glimpse of the green-hooded, handsome young man trotting on his large mare, and began to shoot filtering gazes and waving at Link, giggling and muttering between them. Link just smiled and tried to ignore them, in respect towards Zelda, who eyed obliquely at them as she trotted by Link's side. Finally, one of the women approached the young hero.

"Hi there handsome, never seen you around" she filtered. "Who are you pretty face?"

"He is a friend of mine" Zelda interviewed "so you might want to show a little respect", she said angrily.

"Oh, I am sorry princess I didn't see you there…" she apologized while walking away.

"Well" Zelda sighed, "Not even a minute back in town and you already seem to have a fan club around".

"Umm is someone jealous?" Link said teasing her.

Zelda turned red. "W…what are you talking about? Is not it…"

Link laughed.

They arrived at the large stable filled with steeds and while Link put in the horses, a nearby young man approached him and the princess. He was dressed in a fine, deep blue fabric tunic with long sleeves, on top he wore a brigandine made of what seemed Dodongo skin for it looked quite resistant, dark grey pants and black leather boots covered his legs. The symbol of the Triforce was carved on his chest.

"Good afternoon princess" The man bowed at the princess, smiling at her.

"Oh, hi Aryan" She responded, "let me introduce you my close friend Link. And Link, this is one of my best's warriors, Sir Aryan of the royal knights of Hyrule"

Aryan looked surprised at Link.

"Wow, is this the legendary Hero of Time Link, who saved Hyrule from Gonandorf? It is an honor to meet you".

"Glad to meet you too, you must be a great warrior" Answered Link, "it usually takes plenty of years for one to become a knight, and you already are one". Indeed he was the same age as Link was.

"What brings you here Aryan?" Zelda asked.

"Princess…" The young man began with a serious looking in his face, "I have some news from my sources, and it is very confidential information of which you must learn immediately".

She glanced at him in utter preoccupation, and then she eyed their surroundings to make sure they were the only ones around the stable.

"If it is that urgent then you tell me now, Link is a person of my whole trust and there is no one else around" She commanded imperiously, in someway annoyed by the interruption of the moment that she was sharing with Link. "What is it?"

"Aye", He began, "It has been confirmed that the neighbor kingdom of Kanghus is planning an invasion to Hyrule, your highness"

Zelda frowned in wide eyes, totally astonished by this unfortunate news. Could this even get worse?

"Kanghus you said?" She snapped, "Kanghus is one of the kingdoms which bonded in alliance with Hyrule during my father's reign period, and of what I am concern, nowadays this relation remains stable" she added more annoyed than before.

"I don't get it myself either…" Aryan said lowering his eyes.

"Although…" Zelda sighed in concern, "I should have known this would happen"

"What do you mean princess?" Aryan asked.

"Well" she started, "you know well that nearly after my father's dead three years ago, Hyrule faced a recent battle with Bruland, a kingdom located Far East. Hyrule rose triumphant but hasn't totally recovered yet and that makes us a week target to any other powerful kingdoms such as Kanghus…It seems they want to take advantage of that…" she clutched her fists upon saying that, "It would be totally naïve to think that an alliance is forged in search of the well being for both kingdoms. The truth is that self-interest is always upon any kind of alliance between kingdoms. Whenever one kingdom faces difficult moments, the other one would turn their back to you, or even worse, would stab you from behind", she explained winsomely as always.

A sharp prick of culpability pierced through Link's conscience upon noticing that Hyrule had confronted a battle with other kingdom, and he hadn't been there to help his princess nor his friends whatsoever. His eyes suddenly fell sad onto the floor. He clutched his fists in anger against himself.

"I am sorry I hadn't been here for you Zelda" He whispered. Zelda looked at him, and sensing his sincere repentance, she felt bad for him in some way. She knew that Link would do anything to protect Hyrule; he had already shown it, and the fact that he hadn't been there for that difficult moment frustrated him.

"There is nothing to apologize for" She said placing a comforting hand over his shoulder, "That was two years ago, you were living your life and you deserved it. Don't feel guilty about it please". Link slightly smiled at her words and nodded.

"Uh, princess" Aryan interrupted. "What should we do then?"

Zelda stood moodily trying to come out with a solution for this, knowing that whatever decision she takes would bring consequences to her people.

"I may know what the solution to this would be" Link intervened. "And honestly I don't see another way out of it". Zelda and Aryan suddenly turned at him with utter eagerness to know what was on his mid.

"You do?" Zelda glanced at him, expectant for her hero to help her with this. "What do you think we should do?"

"We won't let them" He said very determined. "As you just said, the invasion is only been planned, we should strike first by surprise, that would weaken their defenses and we will get more chances to win."

"What do you think Zel? He asked.

"I think it may be a good strategy Link, but I am afraid we count with not enough man for the task" Zelda responded with disconsolately eyes.

"Let me take care of that." Link proposed, very confident of himself.

"What do you have in mid?" Asked Zelda, wondering what he would come up with.

"Well, Kanghus plans to seize the entire kingdom, but the kingdom does not only represent the castle and its soldiers, but all of Hyrule's habitants and races as well"

"What do you mean?" asked Aryan somewhat confused.

"Hyrule counts on four important places besides the castle, each one with a different kind of race, and three of them are races with great abilities that we can use against Kanghus".

"You mean, Gorons, Zoras And…Gerudos right?" She supposed.

"That's correct'' Answered Link. "This time each race of Hyrule must take place in the battle, is the only way to get through this."

This was amazing for Zelda; it was like her hero has come again to save her, to protect her from everything, He was so wise, so brave and noble.

"Tomorrow I am traveling to Deathmountain; I need to have a word with Darunia" He stated. "We have to settle this very soon".

"Okay then, allow me to show you where the room you'll stay in is" Zelda Suggested.

They say goodbye to Aryan and left to the castle.


End file.
